Blade airfoils, which are designed both as rotor blades and as stator blades and are used in turbomachines, are known from the prior art.
A gas turbine with a compressor, the rotor of which has a number of compressor stages arranged in the flow direction and comprising a number of compressor blades in the circumferential direction, may be referred to here by way of example.
The rotor blades do not have shrouds. Such shrouds are more likely to be found in the case of stator blades.
Concentrated vortices, which develop by rolling up in three-dimensional flow fields with a main flow direction on the separation edges and downstream extend in a region of higher pressure, are created in such a turbomachine. Such concentrated vortices, by interaction with the pressure field, create larger regions with disordered flow, which significantly impairs the output of the turbomachine. Moreover, the mass throughput of the flow medium is significantly reduced, which further reduces the output.